Eye Catches
"An eyecatch, or commercial bumper, is a short blurb displayed when a series goes to or comes back from commercial." : TvTropes' Definition of an Eye Catch The anime adaption of Hidamari Sketch features eye catches around commercial breaks, at changes of scenes, or sometimes merely for the sake of a gag. This sometimes make it appear that an eyecatch will appear at any time, at random. These eye catches either show a character/characters in a pose or feature deformed characters in a comedic skit. This is a page that will display every eye catch seen in every season. ''Hidamari Sketch'' Episode 1 '' Hidamari_Sketch_Ep1EyeCatch_1.png Hidamari_Sketch_Ep1EyeCatch_2.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch1.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch2.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch3.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch4.png '' Episode 3 '' Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch5.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch6.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch7.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch8.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch9.png vlcsnap-2017-10-23-18h54m58s072.png '' Episode 4 '' Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch10.png Hidamari_Sketch_Ep4EyeCatch_1.png Hidamari_Sketch_Ep4EyeCatch_2.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch11.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch12.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch13.png Ep4_Eye_Catch.gif Ep4-Eye-Catch2.gif '' Episode 5 '' Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch14.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch15.png '' Episode 6 '' Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch16.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch17.png '' Episode 7 '' Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch18.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch19.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch20.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch21.png vlcsnap-2017-10-23-19h03m11s334.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch22.png vlcsnap-2017-10-23-19h04m09s685.png '' Episode 8 '' Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch23.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch24.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch25.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch26.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch27.png Hidamari_Sketch_Ep8EyeCatch_1.png '' Episode 9 '' Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch28.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch29.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch30.png '' Episode 10 '' Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch31.png '' Episode 11 '' Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch32.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch33.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch34.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch35.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch36.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch37.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch38.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch39.png '' Episode 12 '' Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch40.png vlcsnap-2017-04-16-22h04m30s711.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch41.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch42.png vlcsnap-2017-04-16-22h11m27s452.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch43.png '' Special Episode 1 '' Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch44.png vlcsnap-2017-10-23-19h37m27s422.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch45.png vlcsnap-2017-10-23-19h39m33s750.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch46.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch47.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch48.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch49.png EpSp1_Eye_Catch.gif Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch50.png Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch51.png '' Special Episode 2 '' Hidamari_Sketch_EyeCatch52.png '' ''Hidamari Sketch x 365'' Episode 2 '' HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch1.png HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch2.png HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch3.png HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch4.png '' Episode 3 '' Hidamari_Sketchx365_Ep3EyeCatch_1.png '' Episode 4 '' HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch5.png HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch6.png '' Episode 5 '' Vlcsnap-2017-10-25-12h13m53s440.png Vlcsnap-2017-10-25-12h16m55s819.png Vlcsnap-2017-10-25-12h24m01s638.png '' Episode 6 '' HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch7.png HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch8.png HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch9.png HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch10.png HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch11.png HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch12.png '' Episode 7 '' HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch14.png HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch15.png HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch16.png HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch17.png '' Episode 8 '' HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch18.png '' Episode 9 '' HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch19.png HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch20.png HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch21.png HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch22.png '' Episode 10 '' HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch23.png HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch24.png HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch25.png HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch26.png HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch27.png vlcsnap-2017-02-15-20h01m51s311.png '' Episode 11 '' HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch28.png HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch29.png HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch30.png HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch31.png '' Episode 12 '' HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch32.png '' Episode 13 '' HS365Ep3.gif HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch33.png HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch34.png HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch35.png HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch36.png HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch37.png HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch38.png Vlcsnap-2017-10-28-09h12m06s217.png Vlcsnap-2017-10-28-10h04m30s419.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-17-22h03m41s606.png '' Special Episode 1 '' HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch39.png HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch40.png HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch41.png vlcsnap-2017-02-17-22h57m16s112.png '' Special Episode 2 '' HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch42.png HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch43.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-18-21h09m48s996.png HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch44.png HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch45.png '' Special Episode 3 '' HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch46.png HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch47.png HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch48.png HidamariSketch_365_EyeCatch49.png '' ''Hidamari Sketch x Hoshimittsu'' Episode 1 '' HoshiEyeCatch1.png HoshiEyeCatch2.png HoshiEp2EyeCatch2.gif HoshiEp2EyeCatch1.gif HoshiEyeCatch3.png HoshiEyeCatch4.png HoshiEyeCatch5.png HoshiEyeCatch6.png HoshiEyeCatch7.png '' Episode 2 '' HoshiEyeCatch8.png HoshiEyeCatch9.png HoshiEyeCatch10.png HoshiEyeCatch11.png HoshiEyeCatch12.png '' Episode 3 '' HoshiEyeCatch13.png HoshiEyeCatch14.png HoshiEyeCatch15.png HoshiEp3EyeCatch1.gif '' Episode 4 '' I'm_Home_Eyecatch_002.png Jimoti.jpg '' Episode 5 '' HoshiEyeCatch18.png '' Episode 6 '' 01.png 02.png 03.png 04.png 05.png 06.png 07.png 08.png 09.png 10.png 11.png 12.png 13.png 14.png 15.png 16.png 17.png '' Episode 7 '' HoshiEyeCatch19.png HoshiEyeCatch20.png HoshiEyeCatch21.png HoshiEyeCatch22.png HoshiEyeCatch23.png HoshiEyeCatch24.png '' Episode 8 '' HoshiEyeCatch25.png HoshiEyeCatch26.png '' Episode 9 '' HoshiEyeCatch27.png '' Episode 10 '' HoshiEyeCatch28.png HoshiEyeCatch29.png HoshiEyeCatch30.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-23-23h09m44s024.png HoshiEyeCatch31.png HoshiEyeCatch32.png HoshiEyeCatch33.png '' Episode 11 '' HoshiEyeCatch34.png HoshiEyeCatch35.png HoshiEyeCatch36.png HoshiEyeCatch37.png HoshiEyeCatch38.png HoshiEyeCatch39.png HoshiEyeCatch40.png HoshiEyeCatch41.png '' Episode 12 '' HoshiEyeCatch42.png HoshiEyeCatch43.png HoshiEyeCatch44.png HoshiEyeCatch45.png '' Special Episode 1 '' Vlcsnap-2017-02-25-21h08m47s441.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-25-21h17m19s556.png '' Special Episode 2 '' Vlcsnap-2017-02-25-21h36m19s851.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-25-21h43m12s386.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-25-21h50m12s818.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-25-21h58m55s754.png '' ''Hidamari Sketch SP'' Episode 1 '' SPEyeCatch1.png SPEyeCatch2.png SPEyeCatch3.png SPEyeCatch4.png SPEyeCatch1.gif SPEyeCatch5.png SPEyeCatch6.png Vlcsnap-2017-10-28-19h16m26s631.png SPEyeCatch7.gif SPEyeCatch8.png SPEyeCatch9.gif SPEyeCatch10.png SPEyeCatch11.png SPEyeCatch12.png SPEyeCatch13.png Vlcsnap-2017-10-28-19h17m13s907.png '' ''Hidamari Sketch x Honeycomb'' Episode 1 '' HoneyEyeCatch1.png HoneyEyeCatch2.png HoneyEyeCatch3.png HoneyEyeCatch4.png HoneyEyeCatch5.png '' Episode 2 '' HoneyEyeCatch6.png HoneyEyeCatch7.png '' Episode 3 '' Vlcsnap-2017-10-28-19h30m22s013.png HoneyEyeCatch8.png HoneyEyeCatch9.png HoneyEyeCatch10.png HoneyEyeCatch11.png HoneyEyeCatch12.png HoneyEyeCatch13.png HoneyEyeCatch14.png HoneyEyeCatch15.png HoneyEyeCatch16.png HoneyEyeCatch17.png HoneyEyeCatch18.png '' Episode 4 '' HoneyEyeCatch19.png HoneyEyeCatch20.png HoneyEyeCatch21.png HoneyEyeCatch22.png HoneyEyeCatch23.png HoneyEyeCatch24.png HoneyEyeCatch25.png HoneyEyeCatch26.png HoneyEyeCatch27.png '' Episode 5 '' HoneyEyeCatch28.png HoneyEyeCatch29.png HoneyEyeCatch30.png HoneyEyeCatch31.png HoneyEyeCatch32.png HoneyEyeCatch33.png HoneyEyeCatch34.png HoneyEyeCatch35.png '' Episode 6 '' HoneyEyeCatch36.png HoneyEyeCatch37.png HoneyEyeCatch38.png HoneyEyeCatch39.png '' Episode 7 '' HoneyEyeCatch40.png HoneyEyeCatch41.png HoneyEyeCatch42.png HoneyEyeCatch43.png HoneyEyeCatch44.png HoneyEyeCatch45.png HoneyEyeCatch46.png HoneyEyeCatch47.png HoneyEyeCatch48.png HoneyEyeCatch49.png HoneyEyeCatch50.png Vlcsnap-2017-10-28-19h35m46s194.png '' Episode 8 '' HoneyEyeCatch51.png HoneyEyeCatch52.png HoneyEyeCatch53.png HoneyEyeCatch54.png HoneyEyeCatch55.png HoneyEyeCatch56.png HoneyEyeCatch57.png HoneyEyeCatch58.png HoneyEyeCatch59.png HoneyEyeCatch60.png Vlcsnap-2017-10-28-19h40m22s336.png '' Episode 9 '' HoneyEyeCatch61.png HoneyEyeCatch62.png HoneyEyeCatch63.png HoneyEyeCatch64.png HoneyEyeCatch65.png HoneyEyeCatch66.png HoneyEyeCatch67.png HoneyEyeCatch68.png '' Episode 10 '' HoneyEyeCatch69.png HoneyEyeCatch70.png '' Episode 11 '' HoneyEyeCatch71.png HoneyEyeCatch72.png HoneyEyeCatch73.png HoneyEyeCatch74.png HoneyEyeCatch75.png HoneyEyeCatch76.png HoneyEyeCatch77.png '' Episode 12 '' HoneyEyeCatch78.png HoneyEyeCatch79.png HoneyEyeCatch80.png HoneyEyeCatch81.png HoneyEyeCatch82.png HoneyEyeCatch83.png HoneyEyeCatch84.png '' ''Sae & Hiro's Graduation Arc'' Episode 1 '' SHEyeCatch1.png SHEyeCatch2.png SHEyeCatch3.png SHEyeCatch4.png SHEyeCatch5.png SHEyeCatch6.png SHEyeCatch7.png SHEyeCatch8.png SHEyeCatch9.png SHEyeCatch10.png SHEyeCatch11.png '' Episode 2 '' SHEyeCatch12.png SHEyeCatch13.png SHEyeCatch14.png SHEyeCatch15.png SHEyeCatch16.png SHEyeCatch17.png '' ''Trivia'' *The following episodes do not have Eye Catches: **Hidamari Sketch Episode 2 **x365 Episode 1 **SP Episode 2 *Hidamari Sketch x Hoshimittsu Episode 6 has the most Eye Catches of any episode, with 17 Category:Incomplete Category:Anime